


【授權翻譯】Last Words 最後一言

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 最後，約翰終於知道一切從哪裡開始出錯。A/N：我和bendingsignpost的兩篇合作文的第一部分。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	【授權翻譯】Last Words 最後一言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517629) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> A/N：為gift exchange而寫，梗源TheMuchTooMarryMaiden（aka Tumblr的toomerrymaiden）
> 
> 「我們的英雄被囚禁在某處。基本的生存（食物、水）需要被滿足但無事可做。性不是一個選項（因為他們不是這個關係或者因為他們沒準備好為捕捉者「表演」）。他們能做什麼來娛樂對方/使對方不要瘋掉。任何分級。」
> 
> 我……名義上跟從了。
> 
> 感謝我的beta們，thisprettywren、persian_slipper、gelishan，極大極大的幫助，沒有他們這根本不會被寫出。「忠實」一字不足以形容他們。
> 
> 在你為你將要閱讀的殺死我前，我需要指出有[bendingsignpost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost)寫的續集。
> 
> ——
> 
> 強烈推薦搭配電視劇主題曲（就是每一次開頭都會播的那個）食用
> 
> 授權：
> 
> 一切都不屬於我

他不是常常都需要拐杖，但他一直都帶著它，因為有些時候，當天氣開始變冷，他的右腿會站不直。以往是心因性的日子已經過去了。現在是風濕。

今天大雨滂沱——在倫敦，多令人驚訝——而他的膝蓋好像對此很有意見，但不論如何約翰拒絕依賴拐杖。他六十五歲了，見鬼的，他不虛弱。他能好好地走路，在需要時跑步，為房東太太搭把手。

所以當他聽到在橫街有一個女人在大聲呼叫，他毫不猶豫就跑去幫忙了。

她看起來不富裕，但很好看，而約翰很懷疑那三個在騷擾她的無賴會在偷到她的錢包後收手。他沒有大聲警告，只是衝進去了。他用拐杖敲在一個男孩的背部就搞定了一個；第二個在被他一拳打在心窩肌後蹣跚著後退。第三個令人驚訝地恢復過來並向約翰的頭揮拳。約翰在躲避時失去平衡，然後他在無賴二號從背後撞過來時發現這孩子並沒有被擊倒。

那個女人在尖叫，但她終於反應過來，走到一邊。她拿出了電話。好。做得好。他剛才大概馬上會有幫手了。

一隻腳弄髒了約翰的臉，它弄傷了他的頭，把這世界暈染成紅色，然後是黑色。

醫院的氣味漫入他的夢了，像沙漠、221b的廚房，和他前妻的房子一樣熟悉又親切。他在那些地方徘徊著，直到他終於找到方法從ICU醒來。他孑然一身，但那些病房那些熙熙攘攘的聲音穿過了他半開的趟門。他累得連頭都轉不到。牆上有一個燈箱，上面放著幾張X光和MRI片。他盯著它們想， _我要死了。_

他再次睜開雙眼。他完全感覺不到疼痛；他老朋友的名片，那嗎啡點滴。他感覺不錯，但他感受到在藥物舒適的被子下那醜陋而參差不齊的傷口，就像一個深不見底的洞的邊緣。他不會踩進去。在生命的此刻，他已經不再需要去招惹痛楚了。

護士和職員來了又去，戳著捅著說著，像滑溜溜的魚游過他的記憶。他記得有人在重新點算他的傷勢，但這跟麗貝卡煮意粉的方法一樣——把它扔到牆上，而只有一些粘住了[1]。儘管如此，那條斷了的腿沒有被錯過，而那些斷了的肋骨和被刺穿的肺在每一次呼吸都一直在提醒著自己的存在。

「深呼吸。」他們告訴他。美妙至極。還有人生建議呢。

他在ICU裡，而沒有人看起來要把他轉出去，而這已經完全說明了他所需要知道的一切。有一道深入骨髓的顫抖，他從他肩膀的舊患記得，作出了不祥的預兆。

他們一定打給了哈莉。她應該在這裡，除非不，當然她不應該在這裡。加州的工作項目。她有另一個電話號碼。

他應該給他們正確的號碼……但要把她抓回來也太遠了。她會回來，然後在這裡沒精打采，而她在那裡的工作還等待著她完成。那個她會在他面前喝的酩酊大醉，煩躁著抱怨著的念頭，或者噢上帝，裝出一副勇敢的樣子並盡他最大的努力說著他不痛不害怕不孤單的謊言……

他自己一個人已經夠悲慘了，他不需要陪伴。一個來坐在他旁邊，最後站起來走出房間的人。即便如此，他床邊的那張空椅子看起來尤其顯眼。如果他閉上雙眼，他都能感受到某種存在，整個房間籠罩著不耐的而非空虛的寂靜。等待著他站起來跟隨。

他已經好久沒有容許自己想起和夏洛克在貝克街的日子了。他的記憶歷久彌新，很輕易就能沉浸在那些回憶當中，而不願意再清醒過來。他在小提琴聲能傳到他耳邊前睜開雙眼。上帝。只是稍稍與死神擦身而過，好像所有老幽靈都被喚起了一樣。夏洛克已經死了四年了，也在比這更早之前就不在約翰的生命裡了。

「不管如何，你從來沒有等過我。」他告訴那張椅子。

「我比我應該的等得足夠久了。」

驚訝的抽 _痛_ 。約翰的肌肉在好幾下心跳後才放鬆得讓約翰能轉向聲源，而她在那裡，在他的另一邊。她站在床沿，交叉雙手，手抵著手肘握拳，明顯在掙扎應該哭、打還是抱他。她看起來很憔悴又美麗，上帝，他想念她美妙的咖啡。就像觸碰陽光。她的目光就像一個在清爽夏日的擁抱。

「麗貝卡。」他稍稍揮手，抖了抖手指。為什麼她會在這裡？「他們打給你了嗎？我很抱歉。」他的口不想配合。他需要慢慢說話才能讓自己聽起來沒有醉。

「我是你最後一名緊急聯絡人。」她的唇成了薄薄的、不高興的一條線。他壓抑著愉快的泡影；在他在他們的婚姻中製造出來的混亂後，因她仍如此關心自己而對此感到高興實在有點差勁。「你看起來很糟糕，約翰。」

他給了她一個很小的微笑。「考慮到我現在的感覺，我，呃。」噢見鬼，他完全不知道要說什麼。那些藥物在起作用。或者是腦震盪。「嗯，對，謝謝你的讚賞。」

她看起來並不認為這是一個好主意，他能從她的下巴扭動的樣子看出來。他壓制突然想大笑的衝動。這些字在他的腦海中冒出來： _我們不能笑，這是案發現場。_ 嗯，他感覺這裡現在就是一個案發現場。他想他就是，嚴格來說，但這不是一個她會欣賞的笑話。「然而我能大笑。」

噢，他也許大聲地說出聲來了，看到她的關心更深地刻印在臉上後。他看著她瀏覽過一遍她不想問出來的問題後，停在一個她必須問的。「你真的追著那些男人了嗎？自己一個人？」

她看起來很傷心。她在他們的婚姻的最後一年就已經如此，而現在她不費吹灰之力又回到那個時候。他討厭這，現在他又傷害了她，又一次，在他們打算把這留在過去時。

他對她搖頭。嘗試。這感覺像在搖晃一個已經倒下的搖頭娃娃一樣。「她需要幫助。」她說。這不但是真的；這就是事實。「當時沒有別的人在。我很抱歉。」

他永遠都對麗貝卡感到很抱歉，但他還是不知道該如何說出口，在過了這麼久後，或者甚至他到底在為什麼感到抱歉。麗貝卡的爸爸是一名消防員。她有一個極限能忍受摯愛的人面對多少危險的極限。一個人會因為對自己抱有誤解而道歉嗎？這是他的錯，他知道；她只是單純地相信他所跟她說的而已。而他以為他能變得更成熟的。當然他不能。看看他就知道。

麗貝卡不該在這裡的。她有一個家庭。新的丈夫。一份工作。上帝，她今天該去教書的。

她嘆氣，那緊繃從她身上抽離。「我知道。」他看著她觀察他，看著她決定她已經累得不能承受更多。他回看她，嘗試記住自他上次見到她時她臉上的改變。她也許會再來探望他，但她不應該，而不知道為什麼他也不認為自己會再見到她。「約翰……你應該找一個人來這裡，你知道。你不應該自己一個人。你打給哈莉了嗎？」她知道他還沒有。「你應該大概哈莉。她需要知道。」

他像點頭一樣移動了頭。尷尬而持續的安靜，他們看著對方，各自希望對方能打破沉默。

「我從來都不擅長說話。」約翰終於承認，因為她值得聽到。「我想我從來都沒有嘗試過改善。」

「對。」她悲傷地同意。「你從來都不需要。他每每都明白。」

他有一瞬忘了呼吸，而這與他的受傷的肺部毫無關係。他們爭吵時她會把 _他_ 扔到約翰臉上，但這一次她並不是想要諷刺他，而這更加痛了。他嘗試在她面前掩飾，只是點頭，讓她轉過他的頭，那她就能在他的太陽穴與他吻別。

他的視線再次落在她身後的牆上掛著的MRI。他想著到底是什麽出了錯入睡。

「你知道是什麼出了錯，約翰。至少你以前都會聽從自己的直覺。」

約翰雙眼猛地睜開，因為 _那_ 是一道他從來沒有想像過能再次聽到的聲音。

夏洛克在約翰對面的床端，腳就在約翰的旁，雙眼在病房昏暗的夜光中生氣地發亮。那個塑料欄杆不會很舒服——或者穩固——但他明顯如以前一樣毫不在意。他煩躁的低吼在約翰的胸腔迴響。「你看起來真糟糕，可我不記得那些傷讓你 _瞎掉_ 了。」

約翰對他目瞪口呆地看著他。他感覺不像在睡覺，但夏洛克在這，而這不可能。「你死了。」

夏洛克翻白眼，很快地跳下床。「對，約翰，明顯 _我的_ 死亡是現在最大的疑問。」他看起來……很棒。他的腿移動的樣子，他舉起手做出手勢示意時他的手優雅的弧度。在他左邊的太陽穴那縷在每次踏步時飄動的捲髮。每一個細節都讓約翰感覺像一個缺水多天的人終於得到甘霖。夏洛克轉身，視線定在約翰上。他的雙眼。噢上帝，約翰以為他再也不會見到他的了。他現在不是在見他，他知道這不可能，但他不在意。「你 _真的_ 意識到你要死了對不對？」

約翰嘆氣點頭。他有懷疑，但從別人口中聽到，他能在他的身軀感受到死亡的真實。「所以只是來告訴我這個壞消息，對不對？」一小股悲傷沖刷過他。他很好奇自己是不是應該對它這麼小而憂慮。也許是他的腦震盪在擾亂他的情緒。或者他只是見鬼的累得不能再在意除了夏洛克的幽靈站在他面前外的事了。「那你呢，你這白痴？」

「我在我一直在的地方，約翰。」

約翰對他瞇眼。「見鬼的這到底是什麼意思？」

然後約翰躺在一個昏暗而空蕩蕩的房間裡的一張床上，他沒有睜開雙眼因為它們沒有被閉上。他舉起他完好的手小心地揉了揉眼皮。幻覺。或者鴉片夢，也許，但這些很少發生在他身上。

_很壞。很壞的徵兆。_

他骨子裡的震顫感覺加深了。他奇怪地感到空洞，能以一種他從來沒有感受過的感覺破碎。很久很久以前，他肯定地以為自己能在需要時選擇，但當他終於在現在抵達這個時刻，這就像要抓住蛛網一樣。

幻覺與否，他相信夏洛克。約翰躺在這裡，在病床上被身後吱呀作響並移動的自動壓力調整床褥移高了，感受到雙眼溫熱的刺痛，但卻不明白為什麼。

他應該感到害怕，或者悲傷，或者甚至憤怒，但他不。他不知道他現在是什麼感受。病房的燈光因晚上被調低，而職員的低語混合著機器的嘎吱和嘶聲，安靜地交織，如蟋蟀或者倫敦半夜他窗外的交通一樣熟悉，而這感覺像回家一樣，某程度上。為什麼這會痛？

他剛在十五年來第一次見到夏洛克。不是真人，當然，但還是最近的一次。而夏洛克說他要死了。他是 _對_ 的，而這不該比見到夏洛克更痛嗎？

「我應該告訴別人。」約翰對著那片寂靜說，主要是讓自己脫離那串想法。聽到一把聲音讓他感覺好一點，即使那只是他的。但他又該說什麼？「『我的幻覺告訴我我要死了。但那幻覺是夏洛克，所以我很肯定他知道自己在說什麼。』」好吧。他已經能想像到病房的護士更懷疑了。

這太侮辱了，這個他需要說服別人他要死了的念頭。他不認為他還有足夠的氣力這樣做。他對著椅子嘆氣，蒼白地微笑。「麗貝卡是對的。你真的寵壞了我。」

這些牆會是他最後的家。他比他以前還要寂寞，在知道除了這房間外他沒有歸屬之地外更甚，而他在床裡，等著見鬼地死去，而他不想要任何一個活人在這裡陪伴他。

他也許會對自己承認：即使約翰上一次見到他已經是十五年前了，他還是希望站在這裡的是夏洛克。他的每一塊骨頭都因這渴望疼痛；為著那在那雙美麗的雙眼後閃耀的才華洋溢的腦袋，為著那些在這個世界如此荒謬時他們共享的譏諷眼神，為著那些潛在意思——無論如何對約翰來說——永遠都是， _這不難。我花幾秒就能解決_ ，的極其有魅力的高傲嘲諷。

大聲地說話好像讓那存在回來了，所以他緩一口氣又開始說話。「我不能想像你的鄉村生活，你知道。我嘗試過，當我聽說你搬到蘇塞克斯後，但我唯一能想像出的場景只是你在餐桌前拿著氧乙炔吹管[2]的樣子。我想你不足兩個月就會再次渴望著另一宗案子。雷斯垂德告訴我你有些時候還是為他提供一些單純的諮詢工作，如果他好好地詢問的話。我常常都在想你的頭髮有沒有變化……」他有嘗試找過照片，每隔一會，但夏洛克在約翰離開後就完全脫離了他的視線。他的頭髮在約翰的白日夢裡還是如以往漆黑。夏洛克沒有比約翰最後一次見到他時老過一日。

這很荒謬，說真的。他應該覺得荒謬，但他完全不。他感覺自己像在落下一塊又一塊的心頭大石。「你有想念過我嗎？我有時候會想。」約翰從來都不允許自己想他有多想念夏洛克。回首過去，他不肯定他甚至是怎樣做到的。或者他到底是不是做到了。現在看回去，他的生命好像被夏洛克的缺席定義了。

「痛嗎？」他微弱地問。「你也是這樣的感覺的嗎？我從沒有想過要傷害你，你知道。我從來都沒想過要這樣。我只是想……」什麼？上帝，他甚至都已經不再知道了。他的婚姻逝去，好像他想要的一切終究是遙不可及的夢。

「我該在那裡跟你一起的，對不對。」他最後對昏暗的房間低語。「我應該的，因為如果我這樣做，你就不會死了。你現在會在這裡的。」他的笑聲哽在喉嚨。「見鬼的是 _最愚蠢的_ 死法，夏洛克。偏偏是對見鬼的蜂螫過敏。沒有腎上腺素注射筆[3]。莫里亞蒂讓你跳下屋頂都不能殺死你，但你居然聰明得無法搞到一個有外口袋的養蜂服？真的該死的，我永遠都不能留下你一個人。」

那個夏洛克的氣管因腫脹而封閉，窒息但無人相助，而他也知道沒有人能及時找到他的念頭……約翰只想蜷縮起直到他能逃避這個世界。他的傷患不會允許，所以他只是躺在這裡，直直地盯著天花板直到他再度入眠。

第二天的早上，這個世界一定是代他去社交了，因為一些朋友和熟人，連帶一些以前的病人和同事送來的花朵和慰問卡慢慢開始來到。探訪者都很友好，即使他們的開場白都是同一主題的不同變體：「在這個年紀還在追踪罪犯呢，約翰？」

「你不論年齡為何都會去追踪罪犯。」夏洛克在穆雷的肩膀後說。這只是約翰的想像，因為跟夏洛克說話可比躺在床上無所事事好多了，即使後者也比閱讀一名護士借給他的小丹・布朗最新的恐怖小說好。只是他不能好好地弄好夏洛克的聲音讓他有點惱怒。那幻覺抓住了他低音的共鳴，和那輕蔑的音調，但他的想像不能。「我甚至不知道你為什麼會停下。」

約翰瞥了他一眼，但在穆雷離開前都沒有回應。不需要在別人面前讓自己如此可笑。

「沒有你在這裡感覺怪怪的。」他在房間再次空無一人後坦白。「我感覺你已經為自己霸佔了那張椅子，並嚴禁任何人坐下。」他凝視著那張椅子，那劣質的墊塞還是像一開始那樣沒被壓扁。「不是說很多人待的時間長得能坐下。」

「最好了，約翰。他們都很討厭。他們都問同樣愚蠢的問題，並只待了足以緩和他們在自己臨死時孤身一人的恐懼的時間。」

難以置信。約翰不知道他對夏洛克還是自己的腦袋更為惱怒。「你只是我的想像。你不該沒有那麼混蛋嗎？」

「約翰，沒有一個版本的我是沒有那麼混蛋的。」

幾秒鐘後，約翰忘了這個夏洛克是想像出來的，對那張得意的臉怒目而視。他看起來很高興。「相信我。我跟你住了十年，我實在難以想念。」

「然後你離開了。」

約翰吸入了讓他斷了的肋骨燃燒起來的那麼多空氣。這刺痛了他，而他不會繼續這對話。他不會跟他自己見鬼的分身爭吵。「我沒有離開。你趕我走了。」

「你離開了。」夏洛克堅持，就像他不是約翰想像出來的一樣。「我從來都只給了你真相，約翰。我們在一起十年，而你為了你找到的第一個能讓你自欺欺人的女人拋棄我。」

「只有真相？真好笑！為了達到各種目的你都會對我說謊。」不，他在做什麼？夏洛克甚至都不是真的。他在跟自己吵架。他的潛意識是一個見鬼的混帳。它化身成夏洛克的樣子的原因不止一個。「閉嘴。」他告訴他自己。「給我閉嘴，你不需要這。」

「對，」夏洛克冷笑，慢慢地拉長著說，如果完美地複製的話一定能劃穿玻璃。「你花了過去的二十年拒絕聆聽。為什麼要在現在開始呢？」

「滾！」約翰厲聲說，然後開始咳嗽，因為他的肋骨剛才沒有完全控制他的肺活量。

「你甚至都不在意我。」夏洛克無情地繼續。「你連我說的一個字都不願意聆聽，甚至單單地看清楚我對整件事真正的想法如何都不願意去做。說我妒忌然後成為受害者抽身而去容易多了。但我是對的，對不對？看看你自己，約翰。你的生命裡又有什麼成就？你為了一段如我警告一般失敗了的婚姻、一份讓你的肩膀多了一顆子彈的工作，和本該被滿足感填滿的空虛離開我。」夏洛克側頭從上而下看著他鼻子上筆直的線條。「噢，對了，還有一個被你背叛和放棄直到死亡的最好的朋友。」

夏洛克的聲音駛過約翰的腦海裡直到它刪去其他的一切。這是屁話而他知道。見鬼的他怎能在夏洛克在他每一次嘗試時都只會同樣地盯著他並給予托詞後知道夏洛克的真實想法？他自夏洛克的死亡後的每一天都在反駁他腦袋中的愧疚，但噢，他現在不能這樣做了，對不對，不在它使用 _那_ 聲音時。在他渴望著想要再聆聽的這麼多年後，他 _不能_ 再聆聽了。

他在顫抖，他從遙遠的地方得知。在他之外的地方，有大叫有奔走有機器憤怒的嗶嗶聲，但他絕望地想要出去，離開這房間，而他甚至都坐不起來。他被刺中胸口了，而這自然得他甚至意識不到他在抽泣，直到護士的聲音越過他自己的混亂，堅持著要他冷靜，冷靜！

一個面罩落到他的臉上，而說實話，他對自己失去了意識無比感激。

他對自己過了多久才再次醒來毫無頭緒，但他感覺他落到下一層去到比他原本侵占的那層更糟的地獄了。

他戴著一個氧氣面罩。有一個難受而具侵入性的存在鑽進了他的左邊身體，觀察過後，結果那是胸管。

「張力性氣胸。」夏洛克在燈箱旁說。「你的心跳剛才停頓了。現在不遠了，即使我猜你會堅持在此事上固執。為什麼要現在停下呢，畢竟？」他的聲音在房間清楚又清脆地迴盪，就像他真的在這裡一樣。幻覺，那是。另外，他在床邊的禮儀可比約翰自己能想像出的要差。

約翰轉頭直至他在眼尾能看到他。他想要反駁。 _見鬼的你怎麼會知道？_ 但他的聲音穿過面罩後變成了模糊的低語。

夏洛克還是聳肩回應。「大腦的潛能無窮無盡，約翰。你一直跟著我應該學到。」

約翰說真的不是很肯定自己現在想與夏洛克對話，在看到上一次最後的走向後。

夏洛克嘲諷。「這不是我的錯，約翰。是你讓 _自己_ 落到如斯境地的。」而這根本荒謬，約翰想。約翰是他的想像，不論他是幻覺還是白日夢，但看起來這個邏輯沒有煩擾到夏洛克。他走過來把一隻冰冷的手放到約翰的胸膛上。「現在，如果你沒有一些事能讓你從這單調乏味中分心，你會瘋的，而這毫無意義且極其惱人。你該對我在這裡感到感激。」

約翰盯著他。他什麼都感受不到——沒有感激或者怒火，沒有因他要死去而悲傷，連痛苦都沒有。他能做的只是看著夏洛克並 _渴望著_ 。

夏洛克對他微笑，是他從來只為約翰而笑得那種，特別小而溫柔的那種，而約翰感覺到他的心碎成千萬片。

「沒事的，約翰。」夏洛克安慰他。「一切都要過去了。」

在面罩內，約翰朝他回笑。

他再次醒來了，大概。他不是很肯定，因為他相當肯定他記得人們進來做事，但其中一個大概是赫德森太太，而且應該一定是身穿防彈衣的。那甚至不是紫色的。他死了，而肯定她一定永遠不會穿非紫色的防彈衣。

夏洛克，在另一邊廂……他在床端交叉雙手倚著。

 _你真的不應該這樣做，_ 約翰想，或者只是在想著，因為他戴著氧氣面罩。 _這些床不是這樣用的。_

夏洛克心照不宣地笑。「我沒有重量。」

噢。對。

夏洛克看起來很好。比約翰想像中他退休並死掉後好了。你以為那會讓一個人的臉佈滿皺紋。

「你看起來跟在雷斯垂德的退休派對裡一樣。」約翰告訴他。夏洛克有可能沒有意識到。

「那是因為那是你最後一次見到我。」

約翰點頭。這就說得通了。這是在多年後他們第一次待在同一個房間中。他們都盡力不要與對方有直接的交雜，但那響亮的聲音在房間裡迴盪，而每一次夏洛克說話時他的心都會一緊。

他還是那麼生氣，那個時候。他還是跟麗貝卡在一起，還是在告訴自己是夏洛克的錯。

「你沒有出席我的葬禮。」夏洛克指出。

約翰猛地閉上雙眼。他對此無話可說。「你沒有出席我的婚禮。」

「你不該結婚。」

「你不該死兩次。」

夏洛克思考時的哼聲在整個房間裡迴盪。約翰不能看著他。一切都是從夏洛克的驚人動作開始的。然後他走了，而約翰需要捫心自問他到底過了什麼生活，而答案，沒有夏洛克，實在是，「沒什麼。」

所以他開始建設屬於自己的生活，只是他其實從來都不需要。

「我想這讓我們扯平了，那麼。」夏洛克的笑容不達眼底。不是說他以前大部分的笑容都有。

「也許吧。」約翰同意。「看起來我們終於殺死了對方。」

「如果你是指以唇為槍以舌為劍的話，是的。」夏洛克把下巴放在交叉的雙臂上。「我想是的。」

夏洛克同意所帶來的沉重舒適地在約翰受傷的胸膛中的其他痛苦安定下來。「我不能出席你的葬禮，」他衝口而出，是因為這是他自他錯過後就希望能向夏洛克解釋的事。「我試過了，但。我出不到門。我不斷想起第一次，你知道，和你是怎樣回來的，而……我控制不到自己不停地盼望著你會再次回來。我一直都坐在那裡，想著：『拜託起來吧。』還有……我從來沒有告訴你。我打算去告訴你的了。我們差一點就能再次修復它了，夏洛克。我打算要去探訪你的，而我本來要告訴你——我 _真的很抱歉_ 。但然後你去了然後死在我眼前，就像一個 _蠢蛋_ 一樣，而……你常常都需要說出最後一句話的，對不對。我說過你會活得比上帝更久來說出最後那句話，但在任何人能說些什麼之前死掉就更簡單了，對不對？」最後的字句帶出了他喉嚨突如其來的怒火。他已經帶著它好久了，而他 _永遠都不能說_ ……「所以好吧！好吧，夏洛克。你贏了。恭喜，最後那句話屬於你，永遠。我希望這會讓你高興。」

夏洛克慢慢地對他眨眼。「你是個白痴。」

約翰的笑聲破碎。「我知道。 _上帝，_ 但我好想你。」

過了一會後。約翰不是很清楚是什麼時候。醫院的帷幕很憋悶，即使有空調，而當穆雷或者其他伙計不在探望他時，一切模糊成悶懣和嗎啡和他肩膀無垠的痛苦。但夏洛克還在這裡，坐在床邊，一隻冰涼得舒適的手放在約翰的胸口上。

「有些時候我很想撕開繃帶看看我的肩膀還在不在。」約翰吐出。

夏洛克冷淡地對他挑眉表示好笑。但他的雙眼在微笑。約翰不能怪他；他大概是真正的良藥。「我向你保證它還在。我看到它的線條。」

「嗯。」約翰嘗試轉頭看自己，但他的頭真的不太想動。「我的頸還在嗎？」他帶著一些關心地問。

夏洛克大笑。「對，約翰。你的頭還是安全地連著你其餘的部分。」

「太好了。」約翰對他微笑。「你好好看著讓它待在那裡，好不好？我想我需要睡一下。」

他想他感覺到手指撫過他的額頭。它們在他的熱度下非常舒服。夏洛克的手一直都是如此冰冷。

「我一直都在關注你，你知道。」他再次醒來時他帶著些許愉快宣布。「我會追踪新聞然後知道你做了些什麼。我還會從格雷格或者赫德森太太得到消息，有些時候，而他們會告訴我你最近怎樣。我也會閱讀你開始在你的網站貼上的案件筆記。」

「我那些未解決的案件。」夏洛克承認，把他的下巴放在他交叉的雙臂上。「那些是我為你貼上的，你知道。也許你會感動得留言。」

約翰不知道，即使他有一部分如此盼望過。他微笑，有些奇怪地害羞。「你知道，我看到一些事了，關於走私象牙那宗案件。但我跟麗貝卡的家庭去了海濱，而當我終於鼓起勇氣聯繫你時，你已經解決了。」他對上夏洛克的雙眼。「你從來都沒有真正地需要過我。」

「對。」夏洛克說。「就工作而言。但沒有了一切都不會如此有趣。」

有一會，他清醒得想起了夏洛克是一個幻覺。他花了好大一段時間跟一個大概是護士，或者也許是惡魔，的人說話。他相當肯定他的不朽的靈魂完好無缺。

「你不相信靈魂不朽。」夏洛克提醒他。

「對。」約翰同意。夏洛克目前在他其中一個精力充沛的狀態下，慢慢地踱步直到約翰準備好要爬上點滴架上在天花板吊死自己，然後大聲喊叫。他大概已經繞著床走了一百萬遍了，一直對自己低語，而如果他繼續的話，他會在地上切割出一個洞讓約翰掉下去。他看起來在數著些什麼。約翰不是很肯定他在想著些什麼，但那無需合理，對不對？他不是真實的。但他在這裡，而約翰很高興。

過了一小會，他打破了舒適的沉默。「夏洛克。」

夏洛克轉身看著他，疑惑地挑眉。

約翰悲傷地微笑。「你死了也聽不到我說話了，我想現在終於能說了。關於麗貝卡你是對的。那是多大的一個錯誤啊。」

他看著夏洛克的臉因快樂而有了皺紋。為了這也值得了。他看起來在勉強地控制自己不要跳某種智障舞蹈。「我告訴過你了，約翰。」

「對，你有。」約翰滿足地同意。為什麼不呢？這現在已經傷害不了誰了，而這讓夏洛克微笑。「你在一開始就告訴過我了，而我沒有聆聽，而你一直都是對的。」

他為自己能如此冷靜以對感到自豪。所以在下一次他醒來時，他還是有一點驚訝的，當他發現自己在叫嚷著。「——是你的錯，你趕走了我！我 _試過了_ ，你這個難以忍受的混蛋！我嘗試跟你有一場對話，我讓你對我誠實，而你只給了我那個見鬼地空白的表情—— _對，就是這個_ ——並做出一切能把我排除在外的舉動！」他對夏洛克怒目而視，連是什麽想要讓他撕碎他的幻覺朋友都不是很清楚，但 _見鬼的_ 這感覺很好。「好吧？沒什麼好說的了把？」

夏洛克也許成了一座雕像。

「對。」約翰帶著惡意的滿足咆哮。「就是了。你不是不能打給我的。任何時候。你知道哪裡能找到我。而且不要在給我那些嫉妒的胡話了。你嫉妒了。在你身上濃郁得連一個瞎子都不會不知道。你可以妥協的，如果你有那麼在意的話。如果你知道我會 _錯_ 的如此離譜的話！我不想你離開！一個真正的朋友會留下來修復一切的！」

他立即就因最後那一刺而討厭自己。那一刀是故意直直地瞄著夏洛克的心的，而他唯一的安慰是夏洛克並不是真的在這裡聆聽著。約翰從那冰冷的盯視轉身。這讓他想要破壞些什麼，但這裡只有夏洛克，而他已經非常厭倦傷害夏洛克了。

他想他睡了一會，但上一刻下一刻都模糊在一起了。夏洛克是唯一一直不變的。至少，約翰能依賴他存在，即使每一段對話的細節都只有些微不同。

「夏洛克。」

「嗯，約翰？」

「為什麼你有翅膀？」他有；高貴而美麗，顏色與他黑色的舊大衣一樣。約翰想如果他跳起來它們會以同樣的方式展開。

「嗯，你常常都以為我能飛。」

他的清醒好像變成了模糊的灰色，然後約翰發現自己在笑。他轉頭直到他看到夏洛克，他坐在他的椅子上，對那從約翰口中發出的荒謬聲音懷疑地瞇了瞇眼。「什麼？」

「你，」約翰對夏洛克的表情偷笑。「你。你跳蜜蜂[4]的樣子。」

夏洛克倚近床直直地看著他。約翰相當肯定他正透過他的顱骨研究他的大腦。約翰相當肯定他認為約翰已經瘋了。上帝救救他，他好想念這個表情。

約翰回盯著他，雙眼睜大而嚴肅，直到他們兩個都繃不住，不像樣地哼笑著。約翰不清楚他到底在笑什麼，但再次跟夏洛克一起大笑就像把他的心再度黏在一起。

下一次約翰在醒來時，他完全清醒了，而他知道是時候了。

「夏洛克？」

約翰聲音中的沉重抓住了夏洛克的注意。他從大門轉身。「嗯，約翰？」他的聲音扁平。在聆聽了幻覺夏洛克的聲音這麼久後，這已經是比約翰以前能想像出的與夏洛克真實的聲音更相似的了，但他還是不太能弄好它。

這念頭讓他悲傷，突然地，因為這是最後一次這要緊的了。

他有話想要對夏洛克說，但因為他沒有夏洛克，他的想像也可以。「我需要告訴你，我需要告訴你，至少，即使這……」他盡他所能地聳肩，包括他們纏了的部分。

「我從來都不想在你和麗貝卡之間做出選擇。你知道的。我告訴過你了」他發出一聲苦澀的笑。「我 _哀求過_ 你。你……如果你沒有讓我走的話我是不會離開的。」

夏洛克在他旁邊的床沿坐下，用那雙純粹地專注得幾乎在發亮的眼睛看著他。

這一次又一次地讓約翰心碎，這麼多年來，知道他不會再見到這個樣子。他眨了好幾下眼。他的眼皮因乾燥而感覺有點黏糊。「我當時 _好生氣_ ，」一會兒後他安靜地說。「就像在這麼多你做過的事中你只離開了我。我能怎樣做。我只有她了。你期待著什麼？」他的聲音變啞，所以他被迫停下，想要重新控制它。

「說謊。」夏洛克溫柔地說。「你選擇了她，約翰。你和她結婚了。」

約翰盯著他。「好吧，我又不能和 _你_ 結婚。」

「不？為什麼不能？」

約翰張開嘴巴，然後又閉上，因為在他內心的深處有一處地方不知道他們算是什麼，或者他們能變成怎樣，但它知道他的生命中從來都沒有如夏洛克那般吸引的事物了。「因為……我們不是那樣的。」

「你怎麼知道。」夏洛克靠近，吞噬著約翰的私人空間。「你沒有嘗試。你選擇了她。」

「我……見鬼的，夏洛克！我 _需要生活_ 。我不能永遠地留下，等待著你再一次在我面前消失！」不，那是他的愧疚在說話。他已經承認他作出了錯誤的決定了，而自此他們都為此付出了代價。他咬緊牙關從鼻子呼吸。即使……他不需要，真的，對不對？他能感受到他的身體無法回應他作出的指示了。

約翰花了好多年才意識到。這對他們中的哪一個都不公平，在說話還能解決問題時他不知道該如何表達，但當他第一次失去夏洛克時，他已經不能再欺騙自己了。在某個時候，他重新構築了自己，而夏洛克在他的內心，而當他看到當夏洛克離開後還有些什麼會被留下時，他不能在知道什麼會發生後度過餘生。不能是第二次。

夏洛克也許不知道。約翰從來都不清楚。這就是夏洛克會做的，畢竟：看到所有線索並重新還原場景。但他不在「以前」之前，而他從「之後」移除了自己。

「你有嘗試過嗎，夏洛克？你有嘗試理解過我經歷過的一切嗎？我想這也改變不了什麼，但我會很高興知道我值得那努力。」這不公平。他知道從來沒有，因為夏洛克不認為約翰值得。如果夏洛克不看，那只是因為他不想比約翰更了解答案。

夏洛克沒有回答。約翰說不出他到底是驚訝還是單純無話可說。他坐下，堅定且難以理解地，而約翰一如既往地從這得到了勇氣。

「不，你是對的。」他最後說，稍稍對夏洛克點頭。「我是選擇了她。第一次我失去你的時候，夏洛克，你拿走了我最重視的一切，連同你自己。我永遠都無法與此妥協。你也知道，我因而對你非常失望。因為，」他不知道他聲音裡的震顫是因為他的情緒還是因為他快衰竭的肺部。「不要假裝你沒有話語權了。你推進著要求著一切你能讓我給你的東西，然後繼續嘗試著。而我常常都給了你，我知道。這不是……這是在 _之後_ ，當我意識到……我一無所有了，而我需要。一些穩定的。」不——這是一個可以接受的謊言。為著他對麗貝卡做過的事，她值得真誠。「我需要一些不是你的東西。一些我能為我自己留下的，一些不會傷得我如此之深的。這就是為什麼我娶了她。因為我不想你再拋下我一個人了。而我是 _錯_ 的。」這字在他的咽喉擰緊了，抓住了他從來都吞不下的陳舊傷痛。

「而你確保我知道了，對不對？你確保了我清楚地明白我有多錯多愚蠢多自私。」苦澀漫上成為了笑聲。「但不但是我，對不對，夏洛克？因為你確保我無法在我意識到我犯了一個錯誤後去修正它。你把我拒之門外。我們一起經歷過的一切，你所迫使我經歷過的一切，而最後你認為我不值得第二次機會。」

「而你是對的，對不對？噢，你真的太對了，我發現你對我說的每一個字都是真的時候你一定 _非常高興_ 。」他的咽喉像強酸般灼熱，因悲傷與插管而疼痛。「而你知道，沒關係的。因為是我讓一切來臨的，對不對？因為我背叛你了。你選擇了我，你信任了我，然後我跑走了。我放棄了你，我把你一個人留下了。」他從來都不需要去想夏洛克有沒有找過另一個人。對他來說，要不是約翰，就是沒有，而約翰花了好長一段時間嘗試不要知道夏洛克會繼續作出那個選擇並等待約翰追上來。約翰露出一個脆弱的微笑，閉上雙眼。「上帝。都是我做出來的啊。」

夏洛克把手放在約翰的胸膛上，溫暖而難以言語地令人安慰。他不應該能觸碰的，他只在約翰的想像中，但……約翰不再管了。他會要任何他能得到的。

「我不知道我們該是怎樣的，夏洛克。」他低語。「而我們沒有一個人能知道，因為我放棄了一切。我為你作出了那個選擇，我把它從你身上奪走了，而我真的很抱歉。」

他睜開眼，夏洛克還是定定地在站著，一隻手在約翰佈滿繃帶的胸膛上，雙眼還是閃爍著它們獨有的光芒。約翰對他微笑——這次是真實的他，不是以前那個冷淡殘酷的——並把他的手放在夏洛克的之上。

「這就是我要說的一切了。」他低語。「我想……我現在需要睡了。」

他胸口的痛苦都逝去了，所以他盡可能地深深地吸入一口氣，然後嘆出來。他在動態心電圖從穩定的啁啾聲變成單一音調的水平線後慢慢睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]煮意粉技巧：粘住牆代表熟透。
> 
> [2]用來焊接
> 
> [3]急性過敏反應緊急治療
> 
> [4]tripped the bee fantastic：原話是tripped the light fantastic


End file.
